


Return

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Reality, Established Claudia Donovan/Steve Jinks, Established Myka Bering/Helena "H.G." Wells, Established Pete Lattimer/Leena, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an artifact brings Christina Wells back from the dead and she is found in an alternate reality during a rescue mission, it's a happy day for Helena, but the resurrection is a harbinger of ill times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Myka kicked down the door of the alternate reality Bed and Breakfast, her Tesla drawn. Pete and Leena had been kidnapped by the alternate versions of themselves, and Myka was going to get them back.  
"Pete! Leena!"  
Helena swept into the building as well, her back to Myka.  
"Mom?"  
Helena turned, gasping.  
"Christina?"  
Helena holstered her Tesla, running to the girl's side. She wrapped her arms around Christina, and Myka watched warily, her Tesla lowered but still ready. A blast of electricity knocked Myka unconscious, and Helena turned, sweeping her weapon free of its holster.  
"Get away from her," Helena shouted, firing her Tesla at the alternate version of Pete who had shot her lover with the Tesla.  
The alternate Pete went down, and Helena ran to Myka.  
"Come on Myka, wake up."

Myka groaned and sat up slowly.

"What happened?"  
"Alternate version of Pete zapped you with his Tesla," Helena said, "I would have seen him coming, but I was...indisposed."  
Helena gestured towards Christina.

"Listen, Helena, I know she looks like your daughter and probably in some way is, but we have to be cautious. This is an alternate reality, and she might be an alternate version as well."


End file.
